


Des Fatalisten fragmentarisch' Reqiuem

by Cute_Little_Riddle



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Batman: The Telltale Series (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Bullying, Character Death, Deutsch | German, Drama, F/M, Insomnia, Manipulation, Mental Health Issues, Possessive Behavior, Romance, Self-Harm, Self-Hatred, Self-Insert, Sex, Trauma, Vaginal Sex, Violence
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-16 06:13:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29945691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cute_Little_Riddle/pseuds/Cute_Little_Riddle
Summary: Ein Fragmentstück – Unterdes Edward Nashton dem Gesetz entflieht, scheint die unverhoffte Begegnung mit jener vereinsamten Frau Schicksalsergeben. Ihm gelingt sie aus den Fängen ihrer Peiniger zu erretten, erkennt dabei, dass sie – wie er selbst – denunziert und gar von aller Welt verachtet ward und wie ein Ebenbild jener Grund war, an dieser grausam schönen Welt festzuhalten. Denn umgeben von einem Bildnis, welches einem Kriegsschauplatz ähnelte, beginnt sie das Ende ihres Leidens zu begreifen; entgegen jeder Vorstellung zeigt sie ihm reine Dankbarkeit. Ein Leben lang hatte er nach ihr gesucht. Von nun würde er sie nicht mehr gehen lassen…
Relationships: Edward Nashton/Original Female Character(s), Edward Nygma/Original Female Character(s), Riddler/OC, The Riddler/Original Character
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Diese Geschichte ist ein Fragment, demnach unvollständig; dennoch hielt ich es für Angemessen sie zu veröffentlichen.
> 
> „Unvollständig“ bedeutet, dass diese Geschichte einen Anfang, ein Ende und zahlreiche Handlungsszenen besitzt. Jedoch fehlen Abschnitte, um Ereignisse im Detail miteinander zu verbinden. Nicht jeden Teil werde ich überarbeiten, aber womöglich gelingt es mir diese Geschichte zu vervollständigen, während ich sie veröffentlichen.
> 
> Zu erwähnen habe ich, dass ich jedes Wort dieser Geschichte ohne Scham zunächst für mich selbst verfasst habe. Um dem Alltag zu entkommen und als eine Art des Stressabbaus. Inzwischen traue ich mich sogar von einer Coping-Strategie zu sprechen: Folge ich meinen schweifenden Gedanken über jene Grenze der Klarheit und lasse seltsamen Vorstellungen und Emotionen ihren Lauf, so hält dies mich im Leben schlichtweg bei Verstand.
> 
> Es gibt Tage, an denen ich müde – von der Welt verlacht – und halb schlafend versuche zu träumen, mich abzulenken. Mir wurde gesagt, dass Teile dieser Geschichte traurig, andere wieder glückliche Emotionen hervorrufen würden. Daher wurde mir geraten nach und nach alles zu veröffentlichen. Es soll nicht nur auf meinem Microsoft Surface in einem Ordner vergehen.
> 
> [Anmerkung: Ich wage mich selbst an eine Übersetzung ins Englische. Da ich nicht mit Englisch aufgewachsen bin, es in der Schule zwar gelernt habe, aber erst seit einigen Jahren ich intensiver mit dieser Sprache befasse, bin ich offen für jede Form der Kritik.]
> 
> Allen die mir in einem leben Mut geben widme ich diesen großen Schritt.
> 
> Und ich danke jedem, der sich die Zeit nimmt das hier zu lesen.
> 
> Jeder von euch ist wunderbar.
> 
> Ich wünsche allen viel Spaß~

Edward fehlte die Kraft im Sprung, um weitere fünfzig Zentimeter zu überwinden.

Dennoch schaffte er im rechten Moment seinen Gehstock der brüchigen Dachkante entgegenzustrecken und vollbrachte daran hängenzubleiben. Zum Schutz gegen einen Aufprall mit der Außenmauer des Gebäudes konnte Edward seinen freien Arm und die Beine nicht strecken. Halblaut entwich ihm der Atem, als er mit dem Gesicht frontal auf den rauen Beton traf. Dem Abgrund war er zumindest entkommen.

Die Nase blutig geschlagen kam er wieder zu Sinnen und wunderte sich, dass er sich trotz Benommenheit hatte halten können. Mit der freien Hand griff er suchend über sich, bis er die Kante fest in den Griff nahm. Anschließend enthakte er seinen Gehstock und warf ihn hinauf. Mit Vorsicht kletterte er hinterher.

Er verblieb auf den Knien und sammelte seine entflohenen Kräfte. Seinem Kinn rann Blut entlang. Die Nase, aus der es stammte, war glücklicherweise nicht gebrochen. Aus seiner Tasche nahm er ein Tuch hervor und drückte beide Nasenflügel gegen den Nasenrücken zusammen, um die Blutung zu dämmen. Einige Minuten hielt er es dort und nahm tiefe Atemzüge durch den Mund, während er über den Rand des Daches kontrollierte, dass die Beamten des Gotham City Police Department in ihren Streifenwagen den Weg durch die Straßen fortfuhren und somit die Spur auf ihn verloren hatten.

Als er das Tuch entfernte, zog er das gestaute Blut als Koagulum mit sich. Wenig tropfte weiterhin aus dem Nasenvorhof, woran er sich nicht störte. Sobald er zu Hause war, würde er seine Verletzungen weiter versorgen. Damit stand sein nächstes Ziel fest: nachhause zu kommen. Doch noch war er im Zentrum der Stadt und hatte bis an den äußeren Bezirk noch Kilometer vor sich.

Anstelle seinen Weg fortzusetzen, begann der fehlgeschlagene Sprung Emotionen in ihm aufzuwühlen. Nicht zum ersten Mal war er über die Dächer von Gotham City gehetzt. Zudem hatte er bereits weitaus größere Entfernungen zurückgelegt. Wieso ihm dieser Sprung um einen halben Meter misslang, blieb ihm Schleierhaft.

***

Über das Flachdach schließlich fortlaufend, war Edward im Begriff diesen Vorfall als Fehlberechnung abzuwenden, als ein schrilles Gelächter sein Gehör erreichte.

Er ging zurück zu dem Rand, von unter dem er glaubte die akustischen Reize wahrgenommen zu haben, änderte jedoch seine Richtung zur Hinterseite des Gebäudes. Denn anstelle der schrillen hochfrequenten Stimme erhob sich ein erstickender würgender Laut über dem Lärm der Stadt.

Dem Vorsprung hinuntersehend erkannte er eine Gruppe versammelt stehen. Suchend einen Ausgang aus diesem Käfig, kreiste in der Mitte eine Frau von kleinster Statur. Kniend versuchte sie durch lange Beine zu krabbeln, als diese zusammenkniffen und sie festhielten. Ihr fehlte jede Möglichkeit des Aus. Viele durcheinander gerufene Worte konnte Edward auf diese Entfernung nicht vernehmen. Doch kurz darauf löste sich der Kreis und von beiden Seiten wurde gegen die bereits schwache Gestalt getreten.

Die Menge lichtete sich. Sie lag kraftlos am Boden.

Edward hatte sich die Zeit über auf sie konzentriert, dass ihm die Umgebung entfallen war. Verteilt über den schmalen verlassenen Hinterhof lagen unzählige Dokumente und zerrissene Papiere – wohl Seiten aus Büchern – auf dem feuchten Boden.

Ein Rucksack lag nahe dem Eckpunkt, der zur Straße führte. Eine Frau aus der Gruppe – vornehm gekleidet und das Kinn in die Höhe gerichtet – hob den Rucksack auf, kam zu der am Boden liegenden zurück und schlug mit diesem auf sie ein.

Edward hatte anderweitige Pläne im Kopf gehabt, konnte sich nun jedoch nicht mehr von dieser Szenerie abwenden. Er kannte den Hintergrund der Situation nicht, die er verfolgte, wusste nur, er konnte es nicht dabei belassen. Auch, wenn Heldentaten nie seine Stärke gewesen waren.

Mit diesen halbstarken Kindern nahm er es mit Leichtigkeit auf.

Mit diesem Gedanken stieg er die Rettungsleiter zu seiner Linken hinab, dabei seinen Gehstock fest im Griff haltend. Doch als er unten ankam, sah er, dass ein Teil der Versammelten wenige Meter vorangegangen war. Sie hatten die Frau, die er bereit war zu retten über den Boden gezogen und hielten sie über einen geöffneten Abwasserkanal. Als sei sie Müll, der nicht anders zu entsorgen war.

Im Affekt sprintete er los, doch bevor er in Bewegung kam, verschwand die Figur der kleinen Frau panisch schreiend im Boden. Aus unerklärlichen Gründen hallten ihre Schreie wie ein langes Echo in seinen Ohren wider, als sie längst verstummt war und Edward damit rechnete, sie sei entweder metertief auf Steinboden aufgeschlagen oder mit den Fluten des Klärwassers fortgeschwemmt worden. Er vermutete letzteres, denn die Unwetter in den letzten Tagen überflutete die Kläranlagen der Stadt. Dennoch wollte ihm das Bildnis nicht aus den Gedanken schwinden: Edward sah sie liegen. Trotz Frakturen am ganzen Körper, eines Pneumothorax und einer sich um sie bildenden Blutlache – dem Tode nahe – hielt ihr Körper die essenziellen Lebensfunktionen, aufgrund des intakten Hirnstamms, aufrecht.

Von dem Moment getrieben holte Edward mit seinem Gehstock aus, noch bevor der Erste aus der Gruppe seine Anwesenheit bemerkte und schlug diesen nieder. Dem nächsten Brach er Arm und Bein, während die umstehenden entsetzt zusehend nichts unternahmen. Er setzte fort bis nur mehr die blondgelockte Frau vor ihm zitterte. Das schrille vergnügte Gelächter, dass ihm am ganzen Körper gebrannt hatte, war ihr entsprungen. Sie hatte es als Reaktion auf ihre peinigenden Taten in die Welt entsandt. Es hatte in Edward ferne Erinnerungen hervorgerufen. Erlebnisse, denen er lange Zeit kein Aufsehen gegeben hatte, ihn durch diese Situation tief sitzend getroffen hatten.

Die Frau vor ihm brachte kaum ein klares flehendes Wort zwischen ihrem wimmern hervor. Edward brachte sie mit einem Schlag in die Kniekehlen zu Fall. Auf den Händen stützend und vor Schmerz jammernd sah sie den ersten Schlag gegen ihren Hinterkopf nicht kommen. Sie ging zu Boden wie ihr Opfer zuvor. Edward stieß mit dem Fuß gegen ihren Kopf, drehte ihr Gesicht somit vom Boden in seine Richtung, dass sie ihm entgegenblickte. Edward holte zu weiteren Schlägen aus. Wutentbrannt, von Enttäuschung über seine Niederlagen gepackt, kam er nicht zur Ruhe.

Die Gruppe lag reglos verstreut. Glieder standen in unnatürliche Positionen gerichtet. Schädelknochen waren einseitig durch Schlagtraumata geöffnet. Blut und Sekret waren während der Gewalttat aus Öffnungen im Gesicht und geschlagenen Wunden geflossen.

Edward bemerkte nicht, dass an ihm selbst gesprenkelt Indizien hafteten, die auf ihn allein die Morde zurückführen ließen. Er hatte aufgrund geringerer Gründe Menschen in seinen Death-Traps ihr Ende finden lassen.

Sie alle hatten den Tod in seinen Augen verdient. Nicht jedoch sie.

***

Edward kam zur Besinnung, die unaufhaltsamen Emotionen ließen von ihm ab. Er sah sich um. Die Tatsache, dass er die Frau – welche er, ohne seinen Verstand darüber entscheiden zu lassen, sondern aufgrund ihn durchdringender Gefühle, zu retten versucht hatte – fort war und nicht hier, um seinen glorreichen Sieg zu bestaunen, stimmte ihn traurig. Frustration kehrte abermals zurück.

Er blickte hinter sich zu dem Kanal. Hineinsehen brachte er nicht aus eigener Kraft über sich. Das ihm bevorstehende konnte er ohne Referenz in Gedanken verbildlichen. Entweder sie lag metertief in der Dunkelheit, wohl mit gebrochenem Genick, oder aber er fand sie gar nicht vor, denn die Strömungen unter den Straßen Gothams konnten selbst Wesen mit übermenschlichen Kräften mit sich reisen.

Doch als Edward den Tag als unvollkommen ausklingen lassen und den finalen Weg nachhause antreten wollte, vernahm er spärlich widerhallende Schmerzenslaute.

Daher schritt Edward nicht willentlich – stattdessen von seinen inneren Sehnsüchten getrieben – dem Zugang zum Abwasser entgegen. Hängend sah er sie, mit ihrem durchnässten Wickelkleid an einer losen verrosteten Sprosse hängend. Mit einer Hand klammerte sie an weiteren Überresten der Leiter, kämpfte gegen den Druck des Abwassers an und keuchte mehrmals vor Schreck auf, als der gesamte Klärabfall sie umhüllte, ihr die Luft nahm und sie vor Ekel würgen ließ.

Überraschend blickte sie auf.

Edward verspürte einen pochenden Schmerz, als er in ihre Augen sah, die ihn zu fokussieren versuchten, daran scheinbar scheiterten und nur Furcht sich ihm zeigte.

Die junge Frau schaffte kaum mehr sich an der Leiter festzuhalten.

Edward rief nach ihr, doch seine Stimme ging im Toben der Strömung unter. Dem Ende ihrer Reserven nah, stieg Edward zu ihr in den Kanal und verblieb auf den obersten Sprossen, dass er sie gut erreichen konnte, aber nicht zu tief war um selbst in die Todesfalle zu geraten.

Im Affekt ließ sie von dem rostenden Metall der Leiter ab und vergriff sich mit beiden Händen an seinem Unterarm. Edward zog sie auf, erkennend, dass sie Federleicht war und aufgrund dessen ohne weiteren Druck von den Fluten weggeschwemmt geworden wäre, hätte er Sekunden länger gewartet.

Den durchnässten und unterkühlten Körper an sich drückend und ihr dabei Sicherheit vermittelnd stieg er aus dem Zugang hinaus; sie dabei voranstellend.

Während er sich erhob, verblieb sie auf ihren Knien. Sein Herz durchstach erneut ein Speer, als er ihr Schluchzen vernahm und (trotz bestmöglicher Unterdrückung) dies an Lautstärke gewann. Mitunter hustete sie, dass ihr das Atmen schwerfiel und ein starker Würgereiz einsetzte, woraufhin sie einen Schwall erbrach, bestehend aus dem verschluckten modrigen Klärschlamm, Galle und Nahrungsresten.

Edward kam zu ihr und legte eine Hand auf ihren Rücken, doch er glaubte sie bemerkte diese kaum, aufgrund der Anstrengung die ihre Lunge forderte. Denn nach einer Weile hob sie ihren Oberkörper an, versuchte ihre Umgebung zu betrachten und zugleich zu verarbeiten, was soeben vorgefallen war.

Das Erste in ihrem Blick waren ihre Dokumente, ihre zerrissenen Bücher, nicht etwa die Toten. Als sie jedoch diese erblickte trieben ihr erneut Tränen in die Augen. Anstelle vor Entsetzen, Angst oder gar Schmerz zu weinen, begann sie zu lachen. Edward erkannte, dass dies keine Reaktion hervorgerufen von Traurigkeit, Schmerz und Entsetzen war, wie er im ersten Moment vermutete hatte. Ebenso wenig gab er diesen Vorfall den Status der Kurzschlussreaktion. Die Gefühle, die sie von sich gab, waren tief in ihr Angestaut und hatten nur darauf gewartet aus ihr herauszubrechen. Sie zeigte Erleichterung und Freude gepaart mit innerster Zufriedenstellung.

Diesen Moment überließ er ihr. Zum einen, um seine eigene kurze Angst nicht nach außen zu verkünden, dass er geglaubt hatte, sie bekäme nun mehr Furcht vor ihm, als vor ihren Peinigern zuvor. Zum anderen machte er sich an die Arbeit, ihre noch vorhandenen Papiere einzusammeln. Erneut fiel sein Blick auf die zerstörten Bücher und den wiederkehrenden Namen jenes Autors dessen Werke auch er ehrte.

Ihn beobachtend beruhigte sie sich, wischte das über ihrem Gesicht verteilte Sekret jedoch nicht fort. Er erkannte an ihrer Haltung, dass sie von sich selbst angeekelt war. Ihr Verstand wusste mit der Situation nicht weiter umgehen. Ihre Aufmerksamkeit fand neben dem Zugang zum Kanal eine ihrer Farbigen Notizen, welche nun kaum mehr lesbar waren. Vielmehr ähnelten diese einem abstrakten Gemälde. Hinge dies als professionelles Werk im Louvre und stünde der Name des Künstlers Van Gogh darunter, so würden Analytiker darin Wut, Trauer und Sehnsucht erkennen.

Erneut flossen Tränen ihre Wangen hinab, doch begann sie nicht das Schluchzen, stattdessen verließ ein qualvolles Schreien ihre Kehle. Zu viel war für ihren Verstand geschehen und ihr Herz konnte nichts von all dem mehr ertragen. Sie hatte ihren Retter bereits vergessen.

Edward handelte instinktiv und kniete sich zu ihr, die Papiere zu einem schmalen Stapel zusammengefunden neben sich legend. Denn obwohl ihm wichtig war, so viel zu retten wie möglich, ging ihre Rettung vor der Erhaltung der bereits verlorenen und ersetzbaren Objekte. Alles würde er ihr ersetzen wollen und besseres ihr bieten.

Er konnte nicht mit ansehen, wie dieses erstaunliche Herz litt. Seine beiden Hände näherte er ihrem Gesicht, woraufhin sie kurz erschrak und verstummte. Dies machte er sich zunutze und umschloss ihre Wangen, die Kalt und schmierig aufgrund des Schmutzes waren. Im Gegensatz zu ihr selbst kümmerte ihn der Gestank und die Verschmutzung wenig. Trotz seiner Bemühung, das beste Erscheinungsbild vorzuweisen, hatte Edwards selbst sich bereits in schlimmsten Kloaken vorgefunden.

Ihre Gedanken konnten für den Moment nicht zuordnen, wer er war. Schließlich erinnerte sie sich, dass er sie dort herausgefischt hatte.

Eine Hand entfernte er und griff unter einen ihrer Arme an ihren Rücken und drückte sich vorsichtig vom Boden weg, sie anleitend ihm Folge zu leisten.

Sie gehorchte seinen erhebenden Bewegungen wackelig, doch aus unerklärlichen Gründen fand sie ein Gefühl der Sicherheit bei ihm, wodurch ihr Stand fester wurde.

Als außer Zweifel stand, dass sie stehen würde, ließ er auch die zweite Hand von ihrem Gesicht weichen, beugte sich, den Blick nicht von ihr nehmend (ihre Augen verbunden mit seinen) und hob den Stapel auf. Als sei es eine selbstverständliche Handlung überreichte er ihr diesen. Wortlos nahm sie ihre verbliebenen Habseligkeiten an und klammerte sie – zerknitterte dabei alles nur zunehmend – fest gegen ihre Brust.

Ein schwaches: „Danke, Monsieur“, verließ ihre Lippen. Edward hatte in seinem Leben noch nie etwas Schöneres an seine Ohren dringen hören.

***

Wahrnehmend, dass sie nicht wusste, wie ihr nächster Schritt aussehen sollte, begann er behutsam auf sie einzugehen.

„Wie fühlt ihr euch?“ Die Möglichkeit wortlos mit einem Nicken zu antworten, wollte er ihr nicht geben, denn nur ferner würde es ihren Verstand tragen. Ein Ziel war, sie wieder zu Bewusstsein zu bringen. Denn sichtbar war nicht nur die Überforderung durch die Situation, sondern, dass weitaus mehr an ihrem Zustand Schuld fand. Er konnte nur noch nicht erkennen, was es war.

„Ich weiß es nicht“, gestand sie zitternd, den Blick gesenkt haltend.

Da fiel ihr Blick auf seinen Gehstock, den sie ihn gar nicht hatte aufheben bemerkt und nun an seinem Handgelenk hängen sah. An dessen Griff fand sie Verschmutzungen vor, eine triefende Flüssigkeit von roter Farbe, welche zunehmend dunkler zu werden schien. Der Gedanke an die Toten kam wieder. Sie sah sich um und wieder auf den Gehstock. Ihr Verstand begann Verknüpfungen erneut zu erstellen. Dass er die Verantwortung dafür trug wurde ihr bewusst, als sie erneut zu ihm aufsah, dabei an seinem Jackett Verfärbungen in ähnlichen Farbtönen und sprenkeln auf seinen feinen Gesichtszügen und im Haar wiederfand.

Sie nahm eine Hand vom Überbleibsel ihres Hab und Gut und suchte in den Taschen ihrer Kleidung. Diese panisch wirkende Handlung fasste Edward falsch auf und glaubte, sie bekäme Angst vor ihm und suche nach etwas zu ihrer Verteidigung.

„Es hat nun alles sein Ende–“, versicherte er ihr, bereit all dies mit einer Semantik zu erklären, als sie ihm überraschend das Wort abschnitt.

„Ich wünschte Ihnen helfen zu können, diese Schmieren zu bereinigen, doch trage ich nichts von Nutzen bei mir.“

Betrübt blickte sie auf ein braun durchtränktes Stofftaschentuch, welches zuvor wohl weiß gewesen war. Nun erkannte er das Zittern ihrer Glieder deutlicher.

„Das ist nicht notwendig, Mademoiselle“, antwortete er mit einem Lächeln. Niemand sonst würde in einer solchen Situation so selbstlos auf ihn eingehen.

Daraufhin bekam er lediglich ein Nicken. Sie begann erschöpft an sich hinabzublicken.

„Ob ich das je wieder sauber bekomme?“, fragte sie und sah mit geweiteten Augen zu ihm auf, die Verwirrung widerspiegelten, aber auch den Grund für ihren Zustand erkennen ließen.

Edward erkannte, dass ihre Pupillen unnatürlich geweitet waren. Zuvor hatte er dies dem spärlichen Lichteinfall geschuldet, nun erkannte er keine Veränderung der Weite. Das Braun ihrer Iris war kaum zu erkennen, da die Linse sich bis an ihre Grenze geweitet hatte. Doch aus unerfindlichen Gründen war ihm bewusst, dass sie nicht selbst für ihren Zustand verantwortlich war.

Er nahm erneut ihr Gesicht in beide Hände. Ihr wurde bewusst, dass er es erkannt hatte und runzelte die Stirn.

„Ist es derart offensichtlich?“, fragte sie unbewusst.

„Dass ihr euch in einem Schockzustand befindet, ist nachvollziehbar, jedoch ist diese Symptomatik eindeutig. Ist bekannt, was euch verabreicht wurde?“

Sie schüttelte ihren Kopf, soweit Edward es zuließ.

„Ketamin oder Rohypnol… Sicher bin ich mir nicht.“

Als habe mit dieser Erkenntnis ihr Bewusstsein an Stärke gewonnen begann sie sich erneut umzusehen. Edward ließ sie gewähren.

„Bilde ich mir das alles ein?“, fragte sie außer Atem, als sie sich an ihn zurückwandte.

„Nein“, gestand er, dabei erwartend ihr würde nun Abstand gerecht werden. Diesen forderte sie nicht ein.

In ihren Augenwinkeln sammelten sich erneut Tränen. Staunend betrachtete er ihre Lippen, die dennoch von einem Lächeln übermannt wurden. Zugleich lehnte sie sich mit ihrer Wange gegen eine seiner noch erhobenen Hände. Er spürte ihr starkes zittern.

„Danke“, sprach sie aus der Tiefe ihres Herzens zu ihm.

Edward erwiderte ihr Lächeln, das dem eines Engel gleichkam.

Ihr war jedoch nicht vergönnt diese Glückseligkeit lange zu genießen, als ihr Verstand von einem Gedanken zum nächsten Sprang.

„Spreche ich im Fieber?“ Erneutes Stirnrunzeln.

„Nein; in diesem Kampf sind sie dem Sieg nahe“, versicherte Edward ihr.

Erneut hoben sich ihre Mundwinkel, die schnell der Bedrückung wichen. Edward behielt ihre Augen auf mögliche Besserung im Blick, dabei bemerkte er jedoch nur mehr Symptome, die ihn beunruhigten. Ihre Augen bewegten sich unkontrolliert zu beiden Seiten; Nystagmus. In diesem Zustand konnte er sie nicht hier verbleiben lassen. In ihm keimte zunehmend das Bedürfnis auf, sich um sie zu sorgen. Als sei sie der Inbegriff seines eigen geschaffenen Utopia.

***

In ihrer halb umschlossenen Position verweilten die beiden noch immer.

„Ich glaube vor Stunden das Bewusstsein verloren zu haben“, erzählte sie ihm fern und nicht wissend, wie sie mit dieser Information arbeiten sollte. Unter diesen Umständen, so kam Edward der Gedanke, könnte ein Teil ihrer Erinnerung fehlen. Und er hoffte, dass ihr in dieser Zeit nicht weitaus schlimmeres angetan wurde. Er würde dem auf den Grund gehen, sie aber vor jenen Erkenntnissen bewahren, wenn seine Vermutung zutreffe. Alle grausamen Erinnerungen würde er eliminieren. Sollte dies auch bedeuten, dass er das zehnfache an Glück ihr bereiten müsse.

„Stunden, sagt ihr? Das erkläre, die nachlassende Wirkung des Benzodiazepins.“

„Dann werde ich nach Hause gehen“, gab sie kund.

Edward ging nicht darauf ein, dass die Bedeutung ihrer Worte seinen fern lag. Denn sie hatte sich unerfindlich schnell von ihm abgewandt, dass Edward nur mehr eine Leere verspürte, die er nicht ertragen konnte.

„Wartet!“ In Hast ergriff er ihr Handgelenk. „In diesem Zustand kann ich nicht verantworten euch allein gehen zu lassen–“

„Ich komme dafür auf!“, unterbrach sie ihn unbewusst erneut – denn bei Sinnen wäre sie einem Mann wie ihm nie ins Wort gefallen – und deutete dabei auf seinen Anzug.

Edwards Angst legte sich, wodurch er seine Schultern entspannte und ihr erneut nähertrat. Noch immer glaubte ein Teil seines eigenen Verstandes ihre abwehrenden Handlungen seien seinetwegen, dabei war es ihr Bewusstsein, dass lediglich versuchte sich zu ordnen.

„Lasst mich euch wenigstens begleiten“, lenkte er ihren Verstand von zumindest dieser einen Sorge ab.

Es handelte sich lediglich um seine Kleidung, die ihr Kopfzerbrechen einbrachte. Obgleich er jenen Anzug am Vortag von seinem Schneider entgegennahm, konnte er diesen dennoch ersetzen. Sie konnte er nicht ersetzen. Daher würde er sie nicht gehen lassen, hieße dies ihrem wirren Verstand Folge zu leisten.

„Das geht nicht“, erwiderte sie. Ihr Lächeln war nun nicht mehr voll Freude, sondern voll leid, als fühle sie sich gedemütigt. Etwas, dass er nicht verantworten wollte.

„Wie habe ich dies zu verstehen?“, ersuchte Edward.

„Ich komme schon zurecht!“, wich sie seiner Frage aus und wandte sich dem Licht der Gasse zu.

„Bitte“, sprach er sanft, da begann sie gegen seinen Halt anzukämpfen. Auch, wenn er ihr Handgelenk fest drückte und es ihr wohl schmerzte, konnte er sie nicht einfach gehen lassen.

Sie wandte sich zu ihm herum, ihre Papiere ließ sie dabei fallen. Aufgrund der Angst und aufgewühlten Gefühle in ihrer Mimik ließ Edward von ihr ab.

Sie begann fortzulaufen. Von außen betrachtet konnte dies nicht als laufen beschrieben werden, es war mehr ein Humpeln, denn scheinbar war zudem ihr Fuß verletzt und sie bewegte sich nur schwer voran.

Edward trat einen Schritt nach vorn und hörte das Rascheln von Papier unter sich. Sein Verstand handelte im Affekt wie der ihre und so begann er seine einzige Chance wahrzunehmen, die sie ihm zurückbringen würde, mit der er sie erretten könnte.

„ _Verlassen sind wir doch wie verirrte Kinder im Walde!“_ , rief er ihr zu, vor seinen Augen die Zeilen erkennend, die auf einem der Dokumente in grünen Tönen hervorgehoben waren.

Ihrer Flucht hatte er Einhalt geboten, denn sie zeigte Regung. Sie bleib stehen. Zittrig drehte sie sich zu ihm herum.

Noch setzte er nicht fort, spürte, dass sie etwas erwidern wollte, wartete auf ihre Reaktion (rechnete damit, sie zu verlieren) und begann jedoch erleichtert ihr näherzukommen, als sie ihm erwiderte.

_„Wenn du vor mir stehst und mich ansiehst, was weißt Du von den Schmerzen, die in mir sind und was weiß ich von den Deinen.“_

Er nahm die folgenden Worte von Franz Kafka wörtlich, überwand die Kluft und ging vor ihr in die Knie.

_„Und wenn ich mich vor Dir niederwerfen würde und weinen und erzählen, was wüsstest Du von mir mehr als von der Hölle, wenn Dir jemand erzählt sie ist heiß und fürchterlich.“_

In kniender Position erkannte er, von welch kleiner Statur sie war, denn er verblieb mir ihr auf Augenhöhe. Ihre Augen hatten kurz erstaunen gezeigt, doch ihre Haltung gab nach und so lockerte sie auf.

Edward wartete bis sie ihren Mut zu Worten gefasst hatte und stimmte mit ihr ein. _„Schon darum sollten wir Menschen vor einander so ehrfürchtig, so nachdenklich“,_ miteinander vergaßen sie für diese Worte ihr drumherum, gaben der Leidenschaft nach, _„so liebend stehen, wie vor dem Eingang zur Hölle.“_

Auf ihr Kichern stimmte er ein.

„Monsieur...“, begann sie betrübter Stimme, „Sie können mich nicht begleiten, da ich kein Zuhause besitze.“

Edward erhob sich und runzelte die Stirn.

„Ich meine euren Worten noch immer schwer folgen zu können.“

„Ich besitze kein Zuhause. Ich lebe auf den Straßen dieser Stadt.“ _Diese verfluchte Stadt._

Edward wusste ihr nicht mit Worten zu antworten. Wie konnten ein Kluge und literarisch begabte Frau, wie sie, kein Haus, nicht einmal ein kleines Apartment, beziehen?

„Mademoiselle, den Umständen entsprechend ziehe ich in Erwägung, dass ihr mich begleitet.“

Edward streckte ihr eine Hand entgegen. Ihr Arm kam ihm entgegen. Sie hielt inne.

„Monsieur. Wir sind einander –“ Fremd; dieses Wort konnte ihr nicht über die Lippen fallen. Sie kannten einander nicht, doch fremd waren sie einander nie gewesen. Dafür verband sie zu viel.

„Edward. Edward Nashton“, stellte er sich vor und noch immer forderte er sie auf seine Hand anzunehmen.

Zögernd legte sie ihre Hand in die Seine und lächelte. „Angélique“, antwortete sie ihm zitternd.


	2. Chapter 2

Edward übernahm die Führung und zog Angélique wenige Schritte mit sich, hinfort von der geschehenen Szenerie, bis er bemerkte, dass sie aufgrund der Verletzung ihm nur langsam folgen konnte.

Edward hielt an, noch bevor er mit ihr die belebteren Wege erreichten. Wie er über die Dächer zu springen mutete er ihr nicht zu. Daher blieb ihm nur dieser Weg übrig. In seiner aktuellen Erscheinung (da er noch immer auf der Flucht war) konnte er jedoch nicht den Menschenmengen entgegentreten. Angélique sah zu ihm auf, die Pupillen waren noch immer geweitet, doch ihr Verstand schien an Klarheit zu gewinnen. Sie wäre nicht mit ihm gegangen, wenn ihr nicht bewusst gewesen wäre, zu welchen Taten er fähig war. Ihre Augen folgten jede seiner Handlungen interessiert.

Zunächst streifte Edward sein Jackett von der Schulter und drehte es auf links. Wären ihre Pupillen nicht bereits geweitet, hätte Edward sie spätestens mit diesem Trick in Erstaunen versetzt. Sein Schneider hatte beste Arbeit geleistet, seine Kleider an sämtliche Situationen anzupassen. Tarnung war eines der obersten Gebote. Edward bettete sie in dem nun schlichtweg dunklem – nicht mehr grün-leuchtenden – Jackett und reichte ihr seinen Gehstock entgegen, denn mit seiner folgenden Handlung fiele ihm schwer, diesen zusätzlich zu halten.

Einen Moment sah er Angélique ihre Augen schließen. Nicht nur wurde ihr durch den dämmenden Stoff deutlich wärmer, sondern es umgab sie ein beruhigender Duft. Aufgrund der vom Schmutz hervorgebrachten zahlreichen ekelerregenden Dunste, die im nächsten Moment zurückkehrend ihre Sinne einnahmen, konnte sie jedoch nicht differenzieren wonach das Jackett roch.

Noch während sie diese Empfindungen auf sich wirken ließ, verspürte sie ein leichtes schwereloses Gefühl. Sie öffnete ihre Lider und schwebte wirklich über dem Boden, nah an ihm gelehnt.

Behutsam, ohne sie zu verschrecken, hatte Edward ihren Rücken und ihre Knie umfasst, sie in einer geschmeidigen Bewegung auf seine Arme gehoben und setzte nun seinen Weg fort, durch die Straßen dieser verfluchten Stadt.

Angélique hielt ihren Blick gegen seine Brust gerichtet, denn sie spürte bereits sämtliche Blicke der vorbeilaufenden Passanten auf sich. Zum einen war auf den Straßen des Zentrums von Gotham City jeder auffällig, der wie sie selbst nicht in Schönheit und Glanz getaucht war. Zum anderen lag sie in den Armen eines dennoch wohl gekleideten Mannes, der mit seiner Maske (die er selbst nicht bemerkte und somit auch vergessen hatte) über den Augen so manch einen Fußgänger in Irritation versetze. Ohne sein auffälliges Jackett, das im Moment an ihr hing und nach außen hin von dunkler Farbe war – nicht sein gewohntes Markenzeichen trug – war er fähig mit Aufsehen, aber dennoch ohne erkannt zu werden fortzufahren.

Auf Angélique strömten sämtliche negative Gedanken der Passanten ein und erreichten als Reizüberflutung ihre eigen, die die Wahrheit in jedem Wort nicht zu filtern wussten. Wie ein solch vornehmer Mann nur einen solchen Haufen Schmutz bei sich tragen konnte, verstand niemand. Und niemand schien zu hinterfragen was vorgefallen war. Zentral war lediglich, dass sie verdreckt in jedermanns Fokus stand. Angélique tanzte aus der Reihe. Sie hatte keinen Ort, an dem sie sich zu Hause fühlte. Und sie gehörte vor allem nicht hier auf diese vornehmen Straßen.

Während ihr die Meinung der Durchreisenden eine aktuelle Problematik darstellte, begann Edward sich die Frage zu stellen, ob sie sich überhaupt bewusst war, dass sie den Riddler vor sich hatte. Denn sie drückte sich Schutz suchend ihm entgegen. Eine Frau, die von seiner kriminellen Laufbahn wusste, würde nie ihn vorziehen; glaubte er. Ihr war wie ihm selbst möglich in die Seele anderer zu blicken, soviel wurde ihm bewusst, und sie erkannte auch zu welch grausamen Worten die unscheinbarsten Fähig waren. Grausame Worte, vor denen er sie Schützen wollte, indem er an Geschwindigkeit zunahm, um ihren Weg über kaum befahrene Seitenstraßen fortzusetzen. Wenn sie ihm ähnlich war, wie er vermutete, dann konnte sie keine Reize, die auf sie einwirkten, abfangen. Alles traf ungehindert in ihren Verstand aufeinander. Als sie das Zittern begann, verstärkte er seinen Halt um sie. Augenblicklich begann sie sich zu beruhigen.

***

Wie lange sie gingen, wusste Angélique nicht. Sich verlierend in den schaukelnden Bewegungen und dem sanften Streicheln über ihren Rücken, schlief sie in seinen Armen für kurze Zeit ein. Edward bemerkte dies, da sie leichter Wurde, denn sie verkrampfte nun nicht mehr.

Mit halb geschlossenen Augen verfolgte sie den Wandel von belebten Straßen zu bekannteren Nachbarschaften, deren Straßen kaum befahren waren und zu diesen Zeiten eines Herbstnachmittags nur Kinder auf den Wegen tollten. Im Gegensatz zu den Anwohnern des Zentrums von Gotham City wurde ihm hier nicht der Weg blockiert. Auf dem Fahrrad sitzende Kinder verließen den Gehweg und setzen ihre Reise auf der Straße fort. Zwei Mütter mit Kinderwägen blieben stehen, um ihn zuerst vorbeigehen zu lassen, sahen sie doch, dass er in Eile war und die erschöpfte Frau auf seinen Armen seiner Hilfe nicht abwarten konnte.

Edward führte sie noch Wege weiter. Es war wie ein langer erholsamer Spaziergang mit der Ausnahme, dass sie nicht ging, sondern von ihm getragen wurde. Einem Mann, den sie nicht kennen sollte, der ihr Fremd sein sollte und dennoch vertraute sie ihm mit jeder Faser ihres Körpers; trotz all seiner in ihrem Beisein ausgeführten Taten. Weil er ihr stets nur Gutes getan hatte und ihr die Welt künftig zu Füßen legen würde. Er war jemand höheres, doch Angélique konnte sich nicht reimen, wer er war. Zu lange lebte sie schon in dieser Stadt. Zu wenig erfuhr sie von der höheren Gesellschaft und zu viel wusste sie von Kriminalität. In beide Kategorien fallend fiel es ihr unmöglich zu katalysieren, woher sie glaubte sein Antlitz zu kennen.

Wie würde ihr Herz damit umgehen, wenn sie des Rätsels Lösung aufklärte?

Edward blickte zu ihr. In Eile legte sie ihre Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf ihre Umgebung, nur um festzustellen, dass sie sich bereits an ihrem Ziel befanden. In diesen Vierteln hatte sie nicht mit etwas so schönem gerechnet.

Als Edward zum Stehen kam, befanden sie sich bereits im Vorgarten eines Hauses am Rande des Stadtgebietes. Fern von allem Luxus ein Chalet vorzufinden schien ihr so surreal, dass sie mehr noch in die träumerische Realität zurückkehrte, die er ihr erbaute.

Der Mann, dem dieses Haus gehörte, verbarg sich hinter einer Maske. Die Gelegenheit bot sich noch einmal alle Gedanken zu sortieren, nachzudenken, wer denn der Mann vor ihr sein könnte. Sich aus seinen Armen windend und zurück in die Richtung des kleinen Zauntores humpelnd, las sie auf dem Briefkasten lediglich den Namen, den er ihr zuvor genannt hatte. Inzwischen war Angélique unwichtig geworden, wer sich hinter der Maske verbarg. Zu kurz verriet ihr Unterbewusstsein, wem sie ins Leben gefolgt war. Zu kurz, als dass ihr benebelter Verstand es sich hatte merken können. Bewusst war ihr jedoch, dass sie keine Furcht empfand.

Edward beobachtete Sie, nachdem er die Tür geöffnet hatte. Er wollte sie nicht daran hindern zu gehen oder ihn zu hinterfragen und war überrascht, als er Angélique auf sich zukommen sah, ohne ihn infrage zu stellen.

Sie hatte ihm bereits ihr vertrauen versichert, indem sie sich von ihm hat hierherführen lassen. Hiermit – ihrer freudestrahlenden Bewegung auf ihn zu – bewies sie ihm bedenkenlose Treue.

***

Staunend über die Türschwelle und ihrem Glück entgegenschreitend war Angélique nicht imstande Worte zu fassen. Sie hatte noch nie einen einzelnen Mann ein solches Haus besitzen sehen. Sie war seit Monaten kein Dach über ihrem Kopf gewohnt; zuvor hatte sie wenige Quadratmeter bewohnt. Allein der Eingangsbereich war so groß wie ihre bisherigen Unterkünfte gemeinsam.

Edward bot ihr ein Zuhause. Doch sie rang mit sich selbst. Zum einen war sie so sehr gewohnt sich selbst schlecht zu reden, dass nur ein falsches Wort oder eine falsche Regung fehlte und sie stürmte zur Tür hinaus, andererseits wollte sie sich nun endlich dieses eine Glück genehmigen und genießen.

Während Sie einen Überblick über die Innenausstattung gewann, begann Edward das über den vergangenen Tag heruntergekühlte Haus zu erwärmen, indem er die Fußbodenheizung über eine Zentralsteuerung anschaltete. Unterdessen gewährte er ihr jegliche Freiheit.

Als Angélique die Wärme unter ihren Füßen zunehmend verspürte, durch die alten durchnässten Socken, die vor der Kälte noch weniger geschützt hatten, als ohne, sprang sie überraschend und leicht kichernd auf, und wies ihn darauf hin, dass der Boden sich erhitze.

Dieses vergnügt-verwirrte Strahlen in ihren Augen verzauberten ihn.

„Die Fußbodenheizung heizt in wenigen Minuten das ganze Haus“, sprach er, als er auf sie zu trat.

„Was ist eine Fußbodenheizung?“

Beide Beine weit auseinander gestreckt, sah sie dazwischen zu Boden. Lachend erkannte Edward, dass sie nichts lieber täte, als mit den Händen den Parkettboden zu berühren, auf dem sie stand. Daher setzte er sich vor ihr auf die Knie. Kichernd beugte sie sich hinab und legte ihre Hände vor ihm ab. Diese erwärmten, woraufhin ihr Gesicht sich umso stärker erhellte. Edward wirkte selbst träumend, als er seine Finger über ihre legte.

„Über große Flächen werden Rohre verlegt, die warmwassergebunden an einen Heizkreisverteiler angeschlossen sind“, versuchte er zu erklären. „Dieser lässt den Volumenstrom kontrollieren, wodurch der Fußboden ebenmäßig beheizt werden kann.“

Angélique sah ihn an und lehnte ihren Kopf zur Seite. Das tat sie stets, wenn sie etwas nicht begreifen konnte. „Ich verstehe es noch immer nicht.“ Auf ihrer Stirn bildeten sich Falten, als überlege sie, warum sie seiner Erklärung nicht folgen konnte.

Edward erkannte, dass sie sich zunehmend in ihr Unverständnis hineinsteigerte. Um sie vor größerem zu bewahren, nahm er ihr Gesicht wie bereits zuvor in beide Hände und beruhigte ihren Geist.

„Es ist schlichtweg eine Heizung, nur unter dem Boden verbaut.“

Beide lächelten.

***

„Das hier ist das größte Haus, dass ich je gesehen habe“, gestand Angélique staunend, während sie ihre Beine unbewusst fester gegen den gewärmten Boden presste und im Inneren des Hauses einem hohen Treppengerüst mit Holzverkleidung hinaufblickte.

„Von Schweizer Chalets habe ich mich inspirieren lassen, als ich die Konstruktion vor Jahren schon begonnen habe“, erklärte Edward.

Seinen Gehstock hatte er nahe dem Eingang an eine Garderobe abgestellt.

„Ihr seid Bauingenieur?“

Edward lachte und schüttelte seinen Kopf. Er kam ihr erneut näher und deutete auf ihre Füße. Sie verstand seine stumme Aufforderung, hob abwechselnd ihre Beine und ließ ihn die Strümpfe von ihren Füßen streifen. Er selbst war Sockenträger – Schlief im Bett ohne Bekleidung, nur mit Socken. Unausgesprochen wusste er, dass sie ihm in dieser Hinsicht wohl ähnlich war, da sie sich selbst bisher nicht von den zerschlissenen Kleidungsstücken befreit hatte.

„Nein. Ich bin Privatermittler.“ Die Strümpfe warf in einen Wäschekorb, der im Flur an einer Wand stand. Nicht selten kam er spät nachts nach Hause, triefend vor Schmutz, dass er sich zur Gewohnheit gemacht hatte nach dem Schließen der Haustür sich seiner Kleider zu entledigen. Noch konnte er dieser Routine nicht vor ihr nachgehen. Sie sollte Zeit genug erhalten, die ihr Verstand brauchte, um sich ihres neuen Lebens bewusst zu werden.

„Dennoch habt ihr euer eigenes Heim entworfen. Monsieur Nashton, wer sind sie?“

Edward stand vor ihr. Noch immer trug er die Maske im Gesicht. Der Gehstock hätte ihr Aufschluss geben sollen, auch sein auffallend hochwertiger Anzug war ein Indiz.

„Hat die Verkleidung mich nicht verraten?“

Zur Antwort gab sie ihm lediglich ein Kopfschütteln.

„Unter diesen Umständen ziehe ich in Erwägung, dieses Rätsel aufrechtzuerhalten, Mademoiselle.“

In ihm lebte das bedenken, sie könne ihm entschwinden, erkenne sie, dass sie sich im Haus eines Kriminellen befand. Eines Kriminellen, dessen Gesicht hinter der Maske niemand kannte und doch teilte er ihr seinen Namen mit. Edward zeigte ihr den Mann, der er wirklich war und der sich hinter allerlei Fassaden verbarg.

***

Während eines unachtsamen Momentes, als Angélique den Flur voranschritt begann bei einem Tritt ihr Schmerzempfinden zurückzukehren. Sie knickte ein und fiel zu Boden. Edward (der dies nicht kommen sah) konnte sie nicht rechtzeitig halten – er war froh, in diesem Bereich des Hauses Teppiche ausgelegt zu haben – aber half ihr auf und stützte sie.

„Entschuldigt…“, begann sie, hielt jedoch inne, nachdem sie in seinen Augen erkannt hatte, dass er wusste, es plagten sie auch Schwindel und Störungen im Gleichgewicht.

Die Wirkung des ihr verabreichten Rauschmittels ließ zunehmend nach, darüber war Edward froh, bedeutete dies auch, dass sie begann alle Veränderungen ihres Körpers wahrzunehmen; allen voran Schmerz.

„Habt ihr euch verletzt?“

„Mir geht es gut. Habt dank.“

***

„Monsieur Nashton. Ich glaube nicht, dass dieser Ort für mich geeignet ist“, sprach Angélique gesenkten Blickes, nachdem sie ihr Ebenbild in einem Wandspiegel in Augenschein genommen hatte. Ihr langes dunkles Haar hing in groben Strähnen an ihr hinab. Teilweise war der Schlamm in ihrem Gesicht getrocknet und hing in Brocken an ihrer Stirn, deren teile in ihre Augen fielen, dort ein brennen hinterließen und kräftiges Reiben alles nur verschlimmerte. Zum ersten Mal sah sie selbst die ungewöhnliche weite ihrer Pupillen, die jedoch inzwischen an Normalität gewann. Ihr Wickelkleid war zuvor schon zerschlissen gewesen; nun zierte ein Riss vom Saum bis zur Körpermitte eine Seite.

Edward konnte an ihrem Gesicht ablesen, dass sie überlegte, wie sie ihre Kleidung wiederherstellen konnte. Er zweifelte nicht an ihren handwerklichen Begabungen, dennoch würde dafür Sorge tragen, dass sie nie wieder in mühsam geflickten Kleidern ihren Alltag bewältigen müsste.

Als Edward sie dort stehen sah, den Blick gegen den Spiegel gerichtet, dachte er jedoch auch, dass diese zerschlissene Kleidung ihr wiederum das Leben gerettet hatte. Nur aufgrund der Nähte hatte sie fest gehangen und war nicht sofort fortgeschwemmt worden. Dieses eine Kleid würde zumindest nicht entsorgen, besaß wiederum noch keine genaue Vorstellung, wie er es wieder aufleben lassen sollte.

„Mademoiselle, es ist mein höchstes Bestreben euch mit Wohlbefinden zu umhüllen“, sprach Edward und trat von hinten an sie heran. „Von daher, nennt mir den Anstoß dieser Gedanken.“

Inzwischen verspürte sie zunehmend seine Berührungen, denn die Wirkung der Medikamente (die sie nie freiwillig eingenommen hätte) folgte dem Abbau deren Halbwertszeit. Edward hielt eine Hand auf ihrem Rücken wie viele Male zuvor. Jeder hauch seiner Nähe, brachte ihr wohlig warme Gefühle ein. Sie hatte bis vor diesem Ereignis geglaubt, nie mehr von solcher Wärme umgeben zu werden.

Angélique sah in den Spiegel. Edward besah sie, während sie sich jedoch selbst nicht mehr ansehen konnte. Beider Blicke trafen in der Spiegelung aufeinander. „Ich fühle mich in meinem derzeitigen Zustand nicht wohl. Doch was könnt ihr dagegen unternehmen?“

Ihre Frage packte ihn. Die Zeit über hatte er überlegt, wie er sie in sein Badezimmer führen könnte, ohne sie zu verängstigen. Denn wie stünde er vor ihr – ein in der Theorie fremder Mann –, wenn er sie zunächst in sein Haus führte und schließlich darum bat, sie unter eine warme Dusche zu stellen oder ein heißes Bad zu nehmen. In diesem Moment strebte sie nach nichts anderem. Edward konnte kaum glauben, dass er auch nur daran dachte sie würde ihm nicht noch einen Schritt weiter folgen wollen.

Beide vergaßen, dass sie einander dennoch fremd waren. Und doch…

„Gestattet ihr mir, dass ich euch in mein Badezimmer führe, damit ich mich eurer annehmen kann?“

Sie drehte sich vom Spiegel fort, um ihrem eigenen Anblick zu entkommen. Auf seine Worte hin spürte sie ihr Herz schneller schlagen, die Hitze stieg ihr zu Kopf und sie wusste, dass ihre Wangen an Farbe gewannen.

Mit ihrer halben Pirouette lag sie nun gegen seinen Brustkorb gelehnt. Von ihr unbemerkt drückte er sie näher an sich. Sie sollte ihm nicht auskommen. Das ließ er nicht zu.

Worte zu fassen war ihr unmöglich. Ein leises Stottern verließ ihre Lippen. Sie auf diese Nervosität nicht aufmerksam machend, streckte Edward seine freie Hand nach ihrem Gesicht aus und strich sanft ihr vor die Augen fallendes Haar hinter die Ohren. Er besaß nun viel mehr Möglichkeit ihre Erscheinung wahrzunehmen. Kindliche Züge hielten ihr alter verborgen. Auch, wenn er sie nicht fern von dem seinen schätze. Doch dieses Antlitz zu tragen – klein, kindlich und (er brachte es kaum über sich jene Worte zu denken) schwächlich – erschwerte ihr Leben bisweilen deutlich. Ihr wird wenig zugetraut worden sein. Ernsthaftigkeit wird man ihren Aussagen wohl nie entgegengebracht haben. Ihre außergewöhnliche Stärke zeigte sich dadurch, dass sie so viel überlebt hatte.

Weder stimmte sie seinem Vorschlag zu, noch argumentierte sie dagegen.

„Wie mir scheint, seid ihr von dem Gedanken eines warmen Bades nicht abgeneigt“, stellte Edward mit einem sanften raunen fest, als er begonnen hatte ihr über den Rücken zu kraulen und sie sich der Berührung hingab.

Weder verkrampfte sie noch zeigte sie Abneigung seinem Vorhaben gegenüber. Edward umschloss seine Finger mit den ihren und fragte sich, ob er sie ohne mündliche Einwilligung, nur mit der Zustimmung durch ihr Lächeln wirklich die Stufen hinaufführen sollte. Da er Angélique weder vor die Tür setzen wollte, noch in diesem Zustand verweilen lassen konnte, kreiste er mit ihr sacht im Flur, dem Treppengerüst zugewandt, welches sie voller Anmut bestaunt hatte.

Doch als er die Holzdielen betrat, stieß er auf Widerstand. Angélique war stehen geblieben und rührte sich nicht. Sie sah auf ihre Füße. Daher glaubte Edward, der Schmerz in ihrem Fuß hindere sie daran, ihren Weg fortzusetzen. Mit verstauchtem Knöchel Stufen zu besteigen konnte er ihr unmöglich zumuten.

Erneut traten stotternde Laute aus ihrer Kehle.

„Vergebt mir meine Unachtsamkeit“, meinte Edward, kam zu ihr zurück und nahm dieselbe Position ein, mit der er sie zuvor bereits auf die Arme genommen hatte. Unerwartet schrak sie zurück.

„Monsieur Nashton, ich sollte gehen –“

„Mademoiselle –“

„Ich gehöre nicht hier her!“

Ihr Ruf brachte die Welt zum Stillstand.

Edward ahnte, dass sie Blockieren würde. Er verdachte es ihr nicht. Doch als sie zu ihm aufsah, erkannte er keine Furcht in ihren Tränen überfluteten Augen. Es war ihr innerer Konflikt den er erfasste. Die Überforderung dieses so klugen Verstandes. Ihre Gedanken kreisten. Erneut fiel ihr schwer die einströmenden Reize zu ordnen. Ihren visuellen Fähigkeiten konnten die Konzentration nicht aufrechterhalten und reagierten in erneuten Nystagmus Erscheinungen. Sie legte eine Hand an eine Kopfseite, den Gehörgang dabei verdeckend, als versuchte sie ein lautes Geräusch zu unterdrücken. Sie wurde von den Nachwirkungen eines akustischen Traumas geplagt. Diesmal reagierte Edward auf ihr taumeln rechtzeitig und hielt sie aufrecht.

Als ihr Kreislauf sich stabilisierte, unternahm sie einen erneuten Versuch von ihm Abstand zu gewinnen. Jedoch hielt er sie an Ort und Stelle. Angélique kämpfte nicht dagegen an. Sie wollte es nicht, denn sie war des Laufens müde. Er wollte sie erretten. Sie gab ihm diese Chance.

„Wie lange musstet ihr in solch einem Elend leben?“, sprach er. Anhand seiner Stimmlage spürte sie, dass er jeden Schmerz, den sie durchlebt hatte, selbst nachempfand. „Wie lange wurde euch eingeredet nicht von Wert zu sein und nichts im Leben verdient zu haben? Lange genug, so scheint mir, dass euer selbst sabotierendes Verhalten im Affekt ausgelöst wird.“

Selbstsabotage. Diesem Denkmuster war sie sich schon lange bewusst. Die Problematik dadurch wurde ihr erst dank ihm bewusst. Sie brauchte ihren Bedürfnissen und sich selbst nicht auszuweichen. Ihr Wohl sollte an oberster Stelle stehen.

Ihre Tränen versiegten, doch waren ihre Augen noch immer glasig. Ungleich jeder Erwartung nahm sie jedes seiner Worte auf, als entzog er mit jeder Feststellung all den Kummer und das Leid, welchen sie nie Wind hatte machen können und sich zu einer einzig großen grauen Wolke gesammelt hatte. Er blies sie hinfort.

„Erklären kann ich es nicht; als ich euch erblickte musste ich euch mit mir nehmen. Kein Hindernis konnte mich daran hindern. Nun so vieles erkennend, besteht mein Wunsch darin, euch meine Welt zu bieten im Austausch für dieses Chaos, welches in euren Gedanken haust, ich werde es gänzlich vernichten.“

Im zunehmend lichtenden Bewusstsein nahm sie die vergangene Zeit mit ihm deutlicher wahr. Auch sie fühlte ihm gegenüber, eine starke Verbindung, die es kein zweites Mal in diesem Ausmaß geben würde. Als sie gegen die Strömung zu kämpfen versuchte und ihr beinahe unterlegen hätte, hatte sie durch seine Anwesenheit allein ihre Reserven ausschöpfen können. Durch ihm war sie vom Weg in den sicheren Tod abgekommen. Auf diesen Weg wollte sie nun nicht mehr zurückkehren.

„Vertraut ihr mir?“

„Ich vertraue euch!“

Mehr als eine einfache Zustimmung. Ihr Herz sprach laut, als sie seine Hand erwiderte.

„Bitte, führt mich die Stufen hinauf!“

Doch er zog sie nicht einfach weiter, sondern nahm sie erneut auf seine Arme. Dabei drückte er sie bewusst eng an seine Brust. Edward spürte die Kälte ihres Körpers zu ihm dringen. Aufgrund des Schaukelns mit jedem Schritt konnte Edward beobachten wie Sie zunehmend entspannte und schließlich ihre Augen im Genuss schloss.

Sanft in seinen Armen liegend verspürte Edward selbst jede Berührung und Nähe die sie voll Träumerei in sich aufnahm; ein Moment des Friedens und der Geborgenheit. Wie gerne hätte er sich rücklings auf ein Sofa gelegt, sie auf sich bettend. Doch zunehmend begann all die Überreste des Klärwassers auf ihr zu trocknen. Ihre Haut würde nur mehr Schäden davontragen. Edward wusste, er konnte sie nicht länger in diesem Zustand belassen. Ein warmes Schaumbad war das mindeste, dass er ihr bereiten konnte.


End file.
